


My All

by teresahan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chinese Language, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresahan/pseuds/teresahan
Summary: 维勇BG，原作向





	My All

重点排雷：

维勇BG，维♂勇♀，原作向，其它详细内容设定请看第一章

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

28.

世界疯了。  
就在勇利完成惊人的菲利普四周跳之后，维克托于现场那毫不掩饰地大胆示爱令所有坐在电视机前以及现场观众癫狂了。  
现场的媒体纷纷嗅出了大新闻的气息，就在两人从K&C区离开时就一拥而上围得水泄不通。勇利才刚从维克托那一吻中晕乎乎地回过神，就见眼前一群像饿狼一样的直往自己身上扑，吓得她赶忙回身躲到了维克托之后，俄罗斯人也是心领神会，用自己的身体把那些媒体全挡了下来，并附赠给了他们一个颠倒众生的魅惑笑容，趁人家发呆之际，抓起勇利的手就是一阵狂奔。  
该死，大好的机会就这么白白错过了！  
没关系！还有颁奖礼后的采访！  
然而，他们都想得太简单了。  
嗯？人呢？  
现场的记者们伸长了脖子都找不到原本应该出现在颁奖退场后选手通道上的人。  
“别找了！人家比我们精，早从别的通道撤了！”不知谁喊了句，现场顿时混乱四起。人们纷纷抓着相机扛着工具赶紧往场馆外跑去，运气好的话说不定可以抓住他们。  
至于事件中心的关键人物？颁奖一结束就看着机会溜上克里斯的车撤回酒店了，岂会留给他人机会？  
勇利一路上也是颇为尴尬，不但要忍受身边人那热切的拥抱，而且克里斯看着他们也是笑得意味深长让她简直想蹲到椅子底下去，然后这眼神一直到酒店分别时也依然没消退，反而是笑得更加明目张胆了。  
不过此时的勇利已经顾及不了那么多了，因为一到无人的地方，一直贴在她身后的男人瞬间放开了自己所有的动作，抱着他的少女将密密麻麻的吻落了下来。  
额头，眼皮，鼻子，脸颊，嘴唇，下巴，脖颈，最后又流连到耳朵，仿佛怎么都亲不够一样，双唇摩挲过的地方也宛如被点上了火，瞬间变得炽热而滚烫，勇利不禁微微张开了唇喘着气道，“别……现在在外面呢……”  
“亲爱的……我真的快等不及了……”维克托吻到耳廓便，明显感受到了勇利的颤栗，他恶作剧似地张嘴含住了耳垂舔了舔，勇利敏感地低叫了一声想逃开，但是被对方紧紧锢在怀抱里动弹不得。  
“本来想再忍一段时间的……但是今天……你简直就是我的催情剂啊……勇利……”双手也开始不安分地动了起来，他拉开衣服拉链，手伸到里面，隔着T恤，揉捏起了少女饱满又富有弹性的胸部，同时低头还不住地在勇利耳边蛊惑着，“……好吗？让我抱你……”  
勇利的双腿都快站不稳了，她硬拼着仅存的理智几乎是拖着维克托走到他俩的房门口，手颤抖着摸出房卡开门，维克托害得她几次都没准确地插进锁眼。  
“维克托，我……”勇利原本是想拒绝的，想让维克托赶紧进屋，孰料门一开，压在身上的斯拉夫人二话不说就把少女拖进了她的房间，顺带一脚揣上了门，上了锁。  
勇利害怕地后退，此时的维克托看着她的眼神陌生而又可怕，仿佛隐忍许久的狼，对马上就能享用到的猎物难掩兴奋和饥渴。  
“勇利，别怕，我不会伤害你的，过来吧。”维克托此时已经扯掉了领带褪去了西装，露着白皙又精壮的上身朝他的少女伸过手去，努力忍受着下半身难受的胀痛，只是等着勇利自己走进他的怀里。  
勇利踌躇了，她也渴求着维克托，尤其在这么一场比赛之后，她也迫切着想要拥抱眼前的男人来抒发自己心中厚积的痛苦和欣喜。  
只是……  
“……真的，可以吗？”维克托竟然要跟她……换做以前，那只存在于她的春梦之中啊，而且……勇利脸色暗了暗，如果被维克托知道自己早就不是处女的话……他会怎么想，虽然他明白维克托并不会在意这些，但对于从小就熏陶在儒家文化下成长的勇利，哪怕在国外生活过一阵子，也依旧摆脱不了内敛而又保守的想法。  
“你觉得呢？”维克托无奈地笑了，该死，他快疼得受不了了，“还不快点过来，你想让我感冒吗？亲爱的……”  
不过一句戏言，室内开着恒温，不可能真会令这个花滑皇帝感冒，勇利心知肚明，此刻的她正被理智和欲望拉扯得无暇应对维克托的一言一行，因而在她恍惚之际，被对方钻了空子。  
维克托直接大踏步走过来，将少女压在了墙上重重地亲吻了下去。  
“不要管什么可不可以，”他听见自己哑着嗓子凑在勇利通红的耳边，“只管享受就行了，放轻松……”他舔了舔对方的耳朵，满足地带起勇利的颤栗，“我会让你很舒服的……”  
之后勇利就什么都不知道了，她彻底沦陷进了维克托为她所编制的温柔乡中，被他富有技巧的深吻吻得晕乎乎的，完全失了神志，仿佛除了和眼前的人做爱，她什么都不会了。  
衣服和裤子轻松地被维克托扒下随手扔在一边，他单手压着少女的双手举过头顶，就在他用舌头舔过勇利口腔里每一处的时候，另一只手也不闲着地将少女的胸罩往上一推，零距离地揉捏着她丰满的乳房。  
维克托不得不感叹，勇利的胸型是属于长得好看的那一类，而且手感极佳，不似一团软绵绵的棉花，而是极富弹性，每一次按压揉搓，都感觉有股力量把他的掌心推回去一般，令他玩得欲罢不能。  
勇利却被他这么玩得有些疼，“维……维克托……别……”她趁着接吻喘气的时候表达着抗议，然而热血上头的人已经不怎么听得进话了，倒不如说，他等得实在太久了，勇利刚出声，他就侧过头继续让她的声音化为呻吟淹没在亲吻中。  
不需要感想，不需要言语，只需要享受就可以了，只管在我的怀中绽放吧。  
他低下头，灵敏的舌卷起早已挺立的乳头舔舐吮吸着，另一只手也不耐寂寞地玩弄着另外一边的乳房，麻痒的刺痛感令少女不禁失声喘着气，开始小声地尖叫着，她不住地捏紧了维克托的肩，胡乱地抓着，企图分散那过于刺激的感觉。  
“亲爱的，才这样就受不了了吗？”维克托送开口哑着嗓子笑着，抚上勇利的脸又与她难分难舍地亲吻起来，然后他彻底褪去了对方的胸衣，拉下短裤，一手揉捏起勇利挺翘的臀部，慢慢伸进隐藏的花穴里轻轻地搓揉按压了起来。  
完全新鲜又陌生的刺激感令勇利完全失去了站立的力气，全身无助地挂在维克托身上任他对着自己的身体做着那些羞耻之事，但她并没有拒绝，而是通红着脸，努力接受着这一切。  
如果是维克托的话……只要是他的话……  
“怎么对我……都没关系哦……”勇利失神中呢喃出声，维克托动作一滞，抬起头有些不可置信地看着眼角微红，柔水目光中满是情欲的少女，他微微眯起眼，压着欲望最后在她脖子边蹭了蹭。  
“我该拿你怎么办啊……”勇利并不明白维克托这句话的含义，此刻她早已无暇理会，也无法思考了，维克托直接将她抱上了床，利落地分开了双腿，凑着早已湿润的花穴间，舔弄了起来。  
“啊……维克托……别……”勇利下意识地挣扎起来，下身过于刺激又酥痒的体验令她癫狂，她无法很好地控制自己的情绪了，如果再这样下去，她整个人都会疯的。  
“没事的，勇利，别压抑着，”维克托微微抬起头，邪气地舔了舔唇，“我今天就是要让你，发疯。”  
“嘶……”说着维克托仿佛就真的要让勇利按耐不住似的，抬起她的大腿侧过头，开始慢条斯理地摩挲亲吻大腿内侧的软肉，伸出舌头，小心翼翼地舔过，然后落在她的膝盖上，一边打着圈一边轻轻问道，“腿疼吗？”  
菲利普四周跳，于他真是一个莫大的惊喜，初见时，那宛如跟他一模一样的滑行和起跳动作令他一阵恍惚，眨眼间，少女便在冰面上刻下了他的痕迹。  
这令维克托既骄傲，又苦恼，菲利普四周跳就算是他也在年轻时费了一番功夫，如今让身为女性选手的她来施展，其负担可想而知。  
勇利娇羞地摇摇头，笑着说道，“不疼，倒是……有些痒。”维克托的亲吻无比温柔，仿佛上好的灵药一般，真的令她原本不适的关节舒服了不少。  
“是吗……”维克托侧过头，又从小腿处吻上脚背，那儿累累伤痕是勇利刻苦努力的证明，作为她的教练，他没理由不嘉奖她。  
“维克托，别这样……”勇利惊讶地看着维克托宛如捧着珍宝一般端起少女的纤足，一点一点地吻过那上面的每一处伤痕，在维克托眼里，那仿佛成了警示，令他永远不能忘怀的痛，却不知，这样的伤口，他自己的脚上也是密布。  
这是他们运动员必须走过的路，只是对于维克托而言，只要事关勇利，理所当然却全变成了无法容忍，他的少女，不应该承受这一切一般。  
维克托摇了摇头，又把半起身的勇利按了下去，手指慢慢触摸到湿漉漉的花口处，小心地转着圈，“没事的，勇利你就放心地接受我的宠爱吧……”他满意地听着勇利那变了调的呻吟，然后把手指探入了花穴之中。  
温暖的甬道因异物的入侵变得特别兴奋，柔软的内壁像吸盘一样紧紧吸附在维克托的手指上，如同细密的拥吻令它们难分难舍，维克托一边小心观察着勇利的表情，一边慢慢地在内壁上捻转摩挲，直到他碰到某一点，勇利宛如受到惊吓般身体弹了一下，呻吟都不住放大了。  
维克托了然一笑，他抽出了手指，将它们伸到自己嘴边，一遍遍地舔下勇利的爱液，然后把更多的手指沾湿，然后两指、三指慢慢伸进去，轻柔地为少女做着扩张。  
如果维克托没记错的话，勇利应该才第二次做爱，因此内壁还很紧实，如果不好好做足前戏，那么等会少女可能会疼得令她呼不出来。  
“勇利……”他趴在少女身上，凑在她的耳边低喃，“舒服吗？想要吗？”三根手指已经能够毫无阻碍地肆意进出，再加上先前维克托有意无意地刺激着勇利的敏感点，他身下的少女早已忍受不了那一波又一波细密的感官攻击而潮吹了。  
“哈……啊……维克托……我……”温柔乡的情感攻势令勇利几乎连完整的话都说不出，除了紧紧抓着身上的人，像大海中的浮木一样紧紧抓着，她才会感觉自己能够得救，却不知正是这块唯一的救生工具，是让她堕入情欲深渊的罪魁祸首。  
想快点得到他，快点填满她，这样无法自己的渴求已经令勇利无暇顾及其它，她现在满心期待着能和身上的人快点合为一体，至于那些复杂的、负面的想法和顾及，她闭上眼，先让它们滚一边去，事后再说吧。  
见少女已经准备好了，维克托抽出手指，那上面已经布满了爱液，甚至还有不少透过股缝沾湿了床单，他舔了舔手指上的花蜜，甜腻得令人欲罢不能，少女仰躺在床上，正羞涩地冲他微笑，抬起手臂，渴望他的拥抱。  
“准备好了吗？My girl？”维克托双手撑在床上，居高临下地看着勇利，等着她的回答。  
该死！他什么时候在床上变得那么绅士了？换做以前早就二话不说直接先插为敬了！  
勇利的手忽然抬起勾住他的脖子，强迫性地把他压下，两个人鼻贴着鼻，近距离地看着对方眼中的自己，勇利忽然娇笑出声，“维克托你什么时候，变得那么在意他人想法了？”  
感觉自己的战战兢兢受到了对方的鄙视啊！那当然是因为你啊，我的女孩！  
维克托苦笑地败下阵来，他将唇贴在对方唇上，压低嗓音说着，“我这是在给你机会啊，不然……待会儿你哭叫着要逃都不行了……”  
勇利转过头拉过维克托的一只手，轻轻地用牙和舌逗弄着那些修长好看的手指，她抬起眼皮，看着呼吸逐渐粗重的人，张嘴轻轻咬了下去，“倒是你啊维克托……再磨磨蹭蹭……就不做了。”  
“呵呵，你舍得吗？”  
“你觉得呢？很……难受了吧？”说完还恶意顶了顶已经完全胀大的分身，满意地听到身上的人倒吸冷气的声音。  
维克托忽然低笑起来，“勇利……你简直就是个不断给我惊讶的天才啊……”他咬开酒店备好的安全套，将套子套上，还一边嘀咕着“好小，完全套不上”什么的，惹得勇利咯咯直笑，然后他似乎颇有不满地探身压着勇利的双手，单手扶着自己的阳具，将龟头抵在了花穴口，“现在笑，待会儿就该哭了……”他深吸了口气，“疼的话，直接叫出来。”  
然后勇利就瞬感自己的身体被一根滚烫坚硬的铁棒给硬生生地破开了，剧烈的疼痛惊得她下意识地张嘴就想咬唇，却被维克托眼疾手快地抬手抵到勇利嘴边，让她咬在了自己手臂上。  
“嘶……”勇利这一口咬下去不可谓不疼，但维克托却是心甘情愿地受着，毕竟比起勇利，自己的根本就不能算什么。  
哪怕上过一次，但许久未做的小穴依旧紧实的不像样，即使润滑过了，但对于维克托那天生傲然的尺寸来说已经有些进入困难，在将前端送进之后，他一边小心观察勇利的反应，一边慢慢地继续推进。  
“维……维克托……没事的，所以……”勇利泪眼婆娑地抱着维克托，乞求他快点进来，因为这样慢吞吞地进入对两个人而言都是折磨，“快点……我快，受不了了……”  
先投降的少女此刻已经不知道疼痛和快感哪个更为真实了，她只知道维克托再不做点什么，她真的会被浴火烧得什么都不剩。  
“……as your wish……”只听身上的人这么喃喃一句之后，前所未有的撕裂感如期而至，维克托终于把整根全没入了勇利体内，少女连尖叫的力气都没了，太过刺激而又新鲜的快感只能令她如缺氧的鱼奋力抬头张着嘴，却什么都呼喊不出。  
维克托抱着勇利，安静地在她身体里埋了一会儿，察觉少女的颤栗逐渐褪去后，便开始缓缓动起了身子，缓缓退出，然后再一次往更深的地方挺进。  
“哈……哈……维克托……等……太大了……”  
“现在喊等或者求饶都已经不可能了，my beauty……”维克托收起手臂，将勇利溢出的泪水一一舔尽，他将她抱得更紧，不让她那么轻易地从自己怀里逃开，渐渐加快了速度。  
柔软的内壁绵绵密密地咬合着维克托的分身，舒服得他头皮发麻，越来越猛烈的撞击令勇利的身体前后摇摆起来，胸口硕大的浑圆更是剧烈地晃个不停，维克托忍不住伸手捏握住它们大力地揉搓起来，听到勇利逐渐变得舒服的娇喘声令他更加放肆地大开大合起来。娇嫩的蜜穴早已湿到不行，大量蜜液流出，纤腰也不由自主地扭动起来，忘情地迎合着他剧烈的抽插。  
“嘶……勇利……真的好紧……”蜜穴的收缩咬得维克托几欲疯狂，他猛地抬高勇利的翘臀，伸手揉捏了下那富有弹性的圆润，接着愈发激烈地耸弄冲刺起来，勇利尖叫着高扬起头，不自觉地也抬高臀部，配合着维克托的戳刺，直抵花心。她忽然喜欢维克托这样每一次深入都能顶到她花心的感觉，更被对方强大的力道震得浑身酥麻不已，她不知道，她真的一点都不知道，还是维克托的技术实在太好，没想到做爱竟然是如此令她舒服又愉悦的事，与喜欢的人结合为一体的那种快感，她觉得她恋上了这无与伦比的快感，维克托带给她这种畅酣淋漓的疯狂遍布每一个细胞，直到灵魂深处。  
维克托伸手将勇利的双腿高高抬起，让硕大戳刺得更加深入，“啊……维克托……我…”勇利从来没感受过如此强烈的欢愉，令她无法忍受，娇躯直颤，抽搐的花穴不断地收缩将维克托的分身牢牢地包裹住，滚烫炽热的液体直接汹涌而出，喷洒在对方的龟头上，激得斯拉夫人也是一颤。  
“又去了吗？亲爱的？”汗水沾湿了额发，维克托随意地将它们撩到脑后，如此性感到爆炸的画面就连那些服务女性向的杂志都无法看见，只有勇利独享，她捞着维克托的脖子，抬起上半身，维克托直接顺势将她抱了起来，坐在自己身上，并不在意那泊泊流出的蜜液彻底打湿了自己的下身和大腿，“想自己动？”  
勇利摇摇头，“我只想亲你。”说着，就将自己的唇送了上去。  
难得人家主动地送上红唇，维克托岂会不接受？他笑着含下少女还有些羞涩的小舌，轻轻吮吸挑逗，然后捧着勇利的后脑勺，加深了这个舌吻。  
上面被维克托蛮不讲理地深吻着，下面也被搅合得乱七八糟，在这上下夹击的巨大刺激下，勇利早已是失了力气化作一摊软泥趴在维克托身上任由对方蹂躏她了。  
维克托揉捏着她娇嫩的臀肉，还恶作剧地拍了一下，引得勇利一阵惊呼，她嗔怪地瞪了眼某个诡计得逞的表情，然后一低头，毫不犹豫地就往人的肩窝上张嘴咬了下去，维克托闷哼了一声，这小妮子，发起狠来还真是一点都不留情啊。这么想着的他，微微挺起了下身，又顶了上去。  
重力让身体发沉直往下坠，这一次抵达的深度前所未用，勇利惊叫着仰起头，抱着维克托享受着这难以言喻的快感体验，每一次深入，都让勇利那丰润的娇挺在维克托眼下轻颤，他忍不住低头含住粉嫩的果实轻扯吸允，敏感的地方被这么舒服地爱着，勇利忍不住娇声低吟起来，也令维克托更加卖力地戳刺她的小蜜穴，大手捉住不停跳动的柔软肆意揉捏。  
“舒服吗？”他哑着嗓子问，“我这样对待你，舒服吗……”同时维克托还根据勇利叫声的高低来判断哪儿是她的敏感点。  
“啊……维克托……维克托……快点……快……”勇利抱着维克托的脖子，难以忍受被对方这么慢条斯理地研磨，她红着眼角低声啜泣请求她快点让她解放。  
“哈哈……才这么几下就受不了了吗……勇利，真的是太可爱了~”维克托抬头嘬了下勇利的唇，“再忍一下，会让你舒服的。”他也不在乎自己的男根是不是涨得发痛，也不管自己体内狂暴的情绪正叫嚣着要撕碎眼前的可人儿，只是不停地努力压抑着，尽可能地对勇利温柔，不想令他的少女对这一次欢爱留下不好的回忆。  
这么想来，勇利还是喝醉之后更加奔放啊，维克托不禁怀念起他们第一次结合时的情景，简直就如同一头发疯的小兽扑在他身上奋力挣扎撕咬一般，结果自己也昏了头地有些粗暴了，看着事后少女身上青青紫紫的痕迹，维克托头一次有种想反省的冲动，然而，却没有给他这个机会，等他洗完澡出来的时候，原本还在床上的少女如清晨的露珠一般消失得无影无踪。  
仿佛他才成了那个被抛下的可怜人。  
这么想着，维克托仿佛受了闷气一般又把勇利压回去，将双腿架在自己肩上，更加狂野地抽动了起来，并且变本加厉地碾压着少女的敏感点，惊得勇利直接高声尖叫起来，过于激爽的体验令少女急需一个发泄的方式，最后她直接双手抓着维克托的背，狠力地抓扯起来，过于白皙的背上一条条渗着血的红痕分外醒目，然而维克托仿佛什么感觉也没有一般更加卖力地戳刺起来，滚烫坚硬的巨物一遍又一遍地蹂躏过柔软的密道，勇利迷乱地摇晃着，弓起身，将纤瘦的腿曲了起来，紧紧盘住维克托的腰身，发着狠似地不让他离开自己。  
“维克托……维克托……”  
“在呢……”  
“维克托……”呼唤声逐渐变成呜咽，维克托有些心疼地看着眼眸中波光氤氲的女子，轻声呢喃，“我在这儿，勇利……”  
“……维……不要离开我……维坚卡……”  
维克托仿佛受到了极大的震撼，他瞬间瞪大了眼看着泪眼迷蒙的勇利，然后下身更加激烈地撞击了起来。勇利觉得那玩意儿就在刚才似乎又变大了，几乎快把她的小穴要捣烂了，浑身没了力气，宛如散架一般只得被动地挂在那人身上接受对方的爱抚，但快感却一点都没减少，反而愈演愈烈，这样的驰骋不知道持续了多久，勇利都开始恍惚了，隐隐约约间，她仿佛听到了维克托急促地低吟后，附在她耳边轻轻地说了句什么，便快速从她身体里撤了出去，连带着她再一次潮吹喷涌而出的蜜液洒落在外。才刚比赛完，又经历了这样的事之后的勇利已经被折腾得完全没有力气了，连脚趾头都动弹不了的她在快感逐渐从身体里消退后，便窝在一个温暖地怀抱里沉沉睡去了。

再次醒过来时窗外的天已经完全亮了，勇利愣着眨了半天眼，直到头顶传来一个戏谑的笑声她才回了魂。  
“早啊，勇利。”  
“维克托？！啊！抱歉！我……”勇利抬起头，这才惊觉自己竟然一直被维克托抱着睡在他身上，吓得她手脚并用地想从人家身上下去，但是……  
“嘶……”身体各处尤其是大腿根部的疼痛更甚，维克托赶紧按着她不让她乱动，还故意带着撒娇的口吻责怪她。  
“好好躺着不行吗？”  
“可，现在在你身上啊，维克托你，不难受吗？”  
“为勇利服务是我的荣幸啊。”斯拉夫人低头亲了亲勇利的额头，叹着气将她抱到一个更舒服的位置上，拉好被子，“再睡一会儿吧，昨天可真是辛苦你了。”  
“……嗯……”勇利认命地低下头，忽然她又想起了什么直接将手拍在了维克托的胸口上，惹得后者直闷哼，“啊！飞机！！”  
他们上午的飞机，不过看这情况是妥妥地误了。  
“别管什么飞机了，我早就改签了，今天晚上，你赶紧给我乖乖躺着！现在首要任务是休息。”维克托伸手又把勇利的头摁回了自己胸口，然后他想到了什么笑得异常诡异，“如果你还有那么多力气，那我就再要你一次吧？”  
勇利瞬间爆红了脸抄起杯子就把自己埋了起来，“睡觉！”  
该死的，此刻他们全身赤裸地贴在一块儿，她能清楚地感受到身下那人某部分又硬着直戳她的屁股，简直太不要脸了！  
看着少女如此娇羞可爱的反抗模样，维克托笑出了声，随后他伸出手，从床头处捞回被他俩忽视了大半天的手机，撑着头，单手快速刷着新闻，看着外面早已爆炸的世界，沉思了起来。  
这时，一条信息直接跳到他眼前，寄件人是个熟悉到反而有些陌生的名字，维克托皱眉，因为他知道这个人平时是绝对不会来过问他的私事，此刻却一反常态地给他发来了这么一段疑问句：  
新闻我们都看到了，你是认真的吗？

 

 

【TBC】

PS：精尽人亡……请让我……休息……三周……DIE


End file.
